Johto
The Johto region (ジョウト地方, Jōto-chihō) is a region of Mobius. It is located west of Kanto, and as revealed by the radio show Sinnoh Sound, is located south of Sinnoh. Johto and Kanto are part of a large landmass, with everything west of Indigo Plateau falling in the Johto region. Though it is unlike Kanto in that its name is not directly based on that of a region of Japan; Junichi Masuda has come forward in his director's column naming the kanji that inspired the name mean "castle palace" (城都) or "lattice-shaped palace" (条都); this meaning is connected to the city of Nara, which was the basis for Violet City. First explored in Johto, trainers begin their journey in New Bark Town, where Professor Elm offers either Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile to beginning Pokémon Trainers. Most of the cities in Johto are also the names of plants or things related to plants. Johto returns again later, with all areas from its iteration returning, and several new areas being accessible, such as the Johto Safari Zone, with the new Routes: Route 47 and Route 48 leading to it. Etymology and design concept History Cities, routes, and other locations Demographics In the Johto region, including all the towns, cities, and other areas, the total population is 452. Cities and towns *New Bark Town - A town where the wind blows and tells of impending change. *Cherrygrove City - A city where you can smell small flowers and a sea breeze. *Violet City - This old village is still surrounded by trees and other scenery. Sprout Tower is located here; it is a tower where they study diligently to learn to live with Pokémon. *Azalea Town - A town where people and Pokémon live together in simple harmony. Slowpoke Well is located here; when Slowpoke are thirsty, they come here to drink. *Goldenrod City - A developing city where people and Pokémon come and go as they like. *Ecruteak City - A city that even now bears the marks of its history. Located here are Bell Tower, a tower that's said to have a legendary Pokémon that lands there, and Burned Tower, a tower that was hit by lightning, and subsequently caught fire and burned. *Olivine City - A city where you can hear the melody of the sea. Glitter Lighthouse is located here; it shines brightly over the ocean with the power of Ampharos. *Cianwood City - A beachside city that has benefitted greatly from the sea. *Mahogany Town - A town with a suspicious air to it. It's a hiding place for ninjas. *Blackthorn City - A mysterious mountain village cut into a rock face. Dragon's Den is located here. *Safari Zone Gate - A place where you can experience wild thrills safely. *Frontier Access - A place where people from all over come to show off their strength. Landmarks Anime-exclusive locations Geography Johto League Gym Leaders *Falkner - Violet City Gym, Flying-type Pokémon, Zephyr Badge. *Bugsy - Azalea Town Gym, Bug-type Pokémon, Hive Badge. *Whitney - Goldenrod City Gym, Normal-type Pokémon, Plain Badge. *Morty - Ecruteak City Gym, Ghost-type Pokémon, Fog Badge. *Chuck - Cianwood City Gym, Fighting-type Pokémon, Storm Badge. *Jasmine - Olivine City Gym, Steel-type Pokémon, Mineral Badge. *Pryce - Mahogany Town Gym, Ice-type Pokémon, Glacier Badge. *Clair - Blackthorn City Gym, Dragon-type Pokémon, Rising Badge. Elite Four and Champion *Will - Psychic *Koga - Poison (future) *Karen - Dark Battle Frontier Frontier Brains Trivia Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Johto locations